


Przepaść

by Starkholm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Co naprawdę znaczy "bycie dorosłym"? Własne mieszkanie, pracę, rodzinę na utrzymaniu i płacenie rachunków?Kiedy byłem młodszy, tak właśnie sądziłem. Życie wydawało mi się strasznie proste: kończysz szkołę, bez trudu znajdujesz i idziesz do dobrze płatnej pracy, kupujesz dom, znajdujesz sobie ładną dziewczynę i zakładasz z nią rodzinę. Albo – jeżeli nie jesteś typem troskliwego taty – szukasz kolejnej dziewczyny. A potem kolejnej. I kolejnej…Mam na imię Bonnie i niedawno zacząłem pracę w Fredbear’s Family Diner. To właśnie tam było mi dane poznać osobę, za sprawą której dotarło do mnie, że definicja „dorosłości” jest w rzeczywistości kompletnie indywidualna.Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie ile w człowieku się zmienia, gdy zaczyna mieszkać pod jednym dachem z facetem, którego nie znosi z całego serca. Może na przykład odkryć, że bycie bi nie jest najgorszą opcją, a związek nie polega wyłącznie na szczeniackiej miłości, która kończy się po pierwszej kłótni.Boże, co ten Springtrap ze mną zrobił?





	Przepaść

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Główni bohaterowie to nie animatroniki, a ich ludzkie wersje, mimo to zostawiłam im oryginalne imiona. Historia nie jest całkowicie oderwana od FNAFa, wykorzystałam tu zarówno ludzkie wersje występujących tam postaci, lokacje, jak i niektóre wydarzenia.

Gdzie trafia jełop bez grosza przy duszy? Właśnie tutaj – do Fredbear’s Family Diner, jakże uroczej, rodzinnej sieci restauracji, uprzejmie proszącej o wycieranie butów przed wejściem do lokalu, nieponoszącej odpowiedzialności za ewentualny zgon pracowników, bla, bla, bla.  
Placówka szybko się rozwijała, a jej właściciele poszukiwali młodych, ambitnych ludzi na stanowisko „atrakcji”, czyli załóż zwierzęce uszy, przebierz się w tandetne ciuszki i rozbawiaj dzieciaki.  
Od urodzenia marzyłem, żeby tu pracować!  
To był sarkazm. Nie miałem kasy, a mieszkanie u staruszków przez całe życie nijak mi się nie widziało. Zarobię na własne lokum i poszukam czegoś lepszego, gdzie nie będą mnie wciskać w kamizelkę, zakładać królicze uszy i płacić grosze za każdą godzinę uśmiechu. TYLKO uśmiechu.  
Brzmi jak nowy rodzaj tortur, prawda? To jeszcze nic. Poza faktem, że w nowej pracy szczerzyłem się i wyglądałem jak debil razem z trójką innych skazańców… znaczy pracowników, którzy mieli nieszczęście zatrudnić się w tym samym czasie co ja, dochodził jeszcze ON.  
Mój największy koszmar miał około metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, średniej długości blond kłaki, przerażające, szare oczy i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę nadchodzącej apokalipsy. W bajkach ładni ludzie zawsze są tymi dobrymi, ale tutaj, niestety, jego blada, książęca buźka skrywała pod sobą istną bestię. Diabelnie inteligentną bestię z ciętym językiem.  
Niemal cztery miesiące przepracowaliśmy w relacjach: „Dzień dobry, znów przecudnie śmierdzisz!”, „Zabawne, że mówi to ktoś, kto sypia w śmietniku” – tak pokrótce wyglądała parodia, którą zmuszony byłem nazywać znajomością.  
Wkurzał mnie niemiłosiernie, dogadywał i zawsze wychodził ze wszystkiego obronną ręką.  
Aż w końcu świat zaczął mieć dość naszych dziecinnych przepychanek i postanowił coś z nimi zrobić. W dość nietypowy sposób.

 

– Dwuosobowa kawalerka, niedroga, blisko pizzerii w której pracujemy… Bonnie, nie chcę ci niczego narzucać, ale idiotyzmem byłoby zignorowanie tak dobrej oferty! – Freddy szturchnął mnie w ramię, podsuwając gazetę pod nos. Taką biedę ostatnio klepałem, że lokum szukałem z pomocą prasy, a nie neta. – Przecież mieszkasz teraz daleko i to z rodzicami, dużo tracisz na dojazdy, to szansa!  
– Sam nie wiem… – pokręciłem nosem.  
– Nie żartuj sobie i bierz to mieszkanie, bo ktoś ci je sprzed nosa sprzątnie! – Fazbear namawiał mnie tak długo, aż w końcu westchnąłem ciężko, kompletnie zrezygnowany wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni i wybrałem numer podany w ogłoszeniu.

***

– Mamo, błagam, przestań płakać, przecież nie wyjeżdżam na Antarktydę… – Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło i przytuliłem swoją rodzicielkę, która aktualnie mogłaby robić za konkurencję dla wodospadu Niagara, taki potok łez z niej leciał.  
– No ja wiem, ja wiem. Jesteś już duży, musisz wyjść na swoje… ALE NADAL JESTEŚ MOIM MAŁYM KLÓLICZKIEM, CO JA BEZ CIEBIE ZROBIĘ?! – załkała rzewnie i obsmarkała mi koszulkę.  
Gdyby nie ojciec, który delikatnie odciągnął ode mnie swoją żonę, starając się jakoś uspokoić sytuację, najpewniej odklejałbym ją od siebie przez kilka następnych godzin, bo nie mam serca ot tak wzgardzić matczynymi uczuciami.  
Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez całe życie była dla mnie naprawdę dobra i świetnie mnie wraz z tatą wychowywała. No dobra, zdarzało się, że jej instynkt macierzyński wzrastał ponad normę i kilka razy po kryjomu zapakowała mi w liceum różowy chlebaczek z pokrojonymi w trójkąciki kanapkami, ale to nie było coś, za co miałbym się na nią gniewać do końca życia. Fakt, klasa się ze mnie pośmiała, kiedy żywcem wyjęte z Kucyków Pony pudełeczko, ujrzało światło dzienne, ale dało się przeżyć. Po tygodniu nikt już nie pamiętał.  
– Przecież będę was odwiedzał, jak tylko znajdę czas. Może nie co weekend, bo to by było dość męczące, ale święta, czy dłuższe wolne jak najbardziej – obiecałem, mając nadzieję, że to choć częściowo uspokoi mamę.  
A gdzie tam, posłała mi najbardziej wymuszony uśmiech przez łzy, jaki było mi dane w życiu widzieć. W sumie nie byłem pewien, czy to jej mina do płakania, czy serio próbowała mnie aż tak nieumiejętnie oszukać, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
– Wiemy, synu, nikt od ciebie nie wymaga, żebyś mieszkał z nami przez całe życie… – zaczął ojciec.  
– Ja wymagam! – wtrąciła jego żona, wycierając oczy mokrą chusteczką.  
Tak się rozkleiła, że cały makijaż z niej spłynął. W pewien sposób to było całkiem rozczulające.  
– Kochanie, dobrze wiesz, że on już jest dorosły. Daj mu odetchnąć. Idź, Bonnie. Baw się dobrze, znajdź sobie jakąś ładną dziewczynę, a w razie, jakbyś miał kłopoty, zawsze możesz tu wrócić, pomożemy ci. – Staruszek poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.  
– Dzięki. Serio doceniam to wszystko. A ktio tio tu plóbuje mi ucieeeć? – zasepleniłem i porwałem w ramiona wielkiego, grubego, białego kota, który najwyraźniej chciał wymknąć się bokiem i oszczędzić sobie brania na ręce, głaskania, ukochiwania i tak dalej, no ale jakżebym mógł nie pożegnać czule mojego ukochanego czworonoga, który nienawidził świata i miał wszystkich w dupie? – Panie Pazurku, będę tęsknił!  
W odpowiedzi dostałem łapą po twarzy i zirytowane warknięcie, po którym zwierzak zaczął się wiercić, aż w końcu zmuszony byłem odłożyć go na ziemię. Od razu pomknął jak strzała do innego pokoju.  
Ostatnie uściski i ostatnie ocieranie łez mamy, aż wreszcie z dworu rozległo się trąbienie zniecierpliwionego taksówkarza.  
Wziąłem swoją torbę i wyszedłem z domu rodzinnego. W końcu przyszedł czas na prawdziwe wejście w dorosłość.

***

Freddy nie poradził źle. Po wejściu do nowego lokum zachwyciło mnie, że za całkiem niską cenę dostałem tak ładnie urządzone i wyremontowane mieszkanie. Obawiałem się tylko na kogo trafię, jako współlokatora. Równie dobrze może to być jakiś ćpun, albo gruby, uzależniony od kompa, gówniarz. Różnie bywa, jeżeli nie będzie mi przeszkadzał i ruszał moich rzeczy, wytrzymam to. Lepiej tak, niż mieć dwie dychy na karku, mieszkać u rodziców, nie mieć auta i być zmuszonym upychać się co rano w autobusach z przesiadkami.  
Wtargałem swoją walizkę do pokoju i zacząłem się rozpakowywać. Po południu miał zjawić się właściciel, dać nam klucze i pewnie zaserwować przydługą pogadankę z serii: „Nie hałasujemy po dziewiątej wieczorem, przed spaniem siusiu i paciorek”. Przez telefon miał miły głos, ale zdecydowanie był to typ dobrotliwego wujka, który za dużo gada.  
Obok drugiego łóżka, przy przeciwległej ścianie, stała podobna do mojej, już do połowy rozpakowana walizka. Była otwarta, więc zerknąłem na jej zawartość. Na wierzchu leżały głównie poskładane w idealną kostkę, koszule. Czyli trafił mi się pizduś… ale przynajmniej jego szkolne zdjęcie nie miało metra szerokości, sądząc po rozmiarze tych ubrań.  
Drgnąłem gdy w łazience ustał szum wody. Dopiero kiedy zrobiło się cicho, zorientowałem się, że mój nowy znajomy musiał brać prysznic.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami i zacząłem się rozpakowywać. Aż tak o porządek nie dbałem, jak właściciel tamtej walizki, dlatego uporałem się ze swoją w dziesięć minut, ciuchy wpychając na swoje półki w szafie, rzeczy osobiste wkładając do szafki nocnej przy łóżku, a pozostałe tam gdzie trzeba. No i jeszcze pierdółki do łazienki.  
Wziąłem szampon, maszynkę do golenia oraz ręcznik i bez skrępowania wbiłem gościowi do kibla. A co, facet przed facetem ma się zasłaniać i nóżki ściskać? Nawet nie spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Wolałem sobie oszczędzić widoków na wypadek, gdyby to był jakiś nerd z trądzikiem albo okularnik z szynami wystającymi z buzi i dość… małym interesem. Szybko powkładałem swoje rzeczy do szafki nad zlewem.  
– Tak jak się spodziewałem, poza pracą też niezły z ciebie prymityw. Zapukać nie łaska? – Włosy zjeżyły mi się na karku, gdy usłyszałem tuż za sobą ten pełen pogardy, jakże znajomy głos. Powoli obróciłem się przez ramię, stając oko w oko z nieźle zirytowanym Springiem.  
– Co ty tu…? – wydukałem zdezorientowany. Rozdziawione usta i wyraz kompletnego zaskoczenia w oczach, nie dodały temu debilnemu pytaniu krzty inteligencji.  
– Co ja tu robię? Mieszkam, mój drogi. Tak trudno ci połączyć fakty? – Uniósł sceptycznie brwi, opierając jedną dłoń na biodrze, gdzie miał przewiązany ręcznik, a drugą odgarnął z czoła lepiące się do jego skóry, świeżo umyte kosmyki blond włosów.  
– Ale jak to? Ty? Mieszkać ze mną? Tu? Teraz? Razem? – Salwa pytań bez ładu i składu posypała się z moich ust, gdy w końcu dałem radę się odezwać.  
– Miałem nadzieję, że ty tylko debila zgrywasz. Teraz widzę, że po prostu nim jesteś. – Wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego. – Bonnie, rusz mózgiem, o ile go masz. Ogłoszenie. W gazecie. Ono nie jest tylko dla ciebie, jest dla wszystkich. A ja potrzebowałem mieszkania blisko pracy – wyjaśnił łaskawie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – A teraz proszę cię o wyjście. Chcę się ubrać.  
– Co..? – Ostatnie zdanie dotarło do mnie z lekkim opóźnieniem, bo wciąż analizowałem poprzednie informacje. – A, tak… wybacz. – Czym prędzej opuściłem łazienkę i wróciłem do pokoju.  
Nie chodziłem do kościoła. Wykiwałem kilka lasek po słabym seksie, obiecując im, że zadzwonię, czego nigdy nie zrobiłem, pyskowałem mamie, ale, do chuja pana, nikogo nie zabiłem ani nie zgwałciłem, żeby tak mnie karać za tych kilka małych grzeszków!  
Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał mi się trafić właśnie on?!


End file.
